Nekofany
Perfil *Nombre: Nekofany / Tiffany Alexander *Lugar de nacimiento: México, D.Fthumb|Nekofany, fanduber *Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de Junio *Signo: Cáncer *2007: Nekofany encontró el canal de Elisa Petrosky, pensó que era cantante Oficial, asi es su principal influencia. Nekofany, se animo a abrir su canal en Youtube bautizándolo "ikimonogakari226", para este entonces su hermano Narucoco apenas se empezaba a familiarizar con el anime y no subían nada al canal. DEBUT *2008. llegaba uno de los doramas que marco la vida del canal de nekofany, Mi adorable Kim Sam Soon pues Nekofany interpreto "She is - clazziquai" grababo con el celular cantando dicha canción con la dirección de Narucoco sacando el primer single y deciden los dos subirlo a Youtube teniendo un éxito instantáneo con mas de 23.000 reproducciones en menos de un mes dándose a conocer por el k-pop y no por el j-pop que en ese momento tenía dominio Elisa, Monix, Dualkey etc. Siendo prácticamente la primera fanduder de k-pop en Youtube Nekofany en Youtube La primera cuenta que Nekofany abrió se llamaba" ikimonogakari226" fue cancelada por derechos de autor en el 2009 segunda cuenta "Nekofany" por derechos de autor fue cerrada Canal de respaldo "Nekofany01", cerrada por bully, canal actual BlackNick90 'Nekofany y Narucoco' Perfil thumb|Narucoco, adaptador *Nombre: Jorge.A.Hernández *Apodo: Narucoco *Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Mayo *Signo: Géminis N&N Asociados Después del éxito del primer tema,Narucoco vio en Nekofany una oportunidad de brillar en la red pues en 2008, Narucoco decide estudiar japonés y aprender a tocar el piano mas la aficion de Naruto, lo que los lleva a los dos a grabar el segundo tema para el canal "Wind - Akeboshi" con la traducción e instrumental de Narucoco siendo una de las mejores interpretación de Nekofany pero una de las peores traducciones teniendo asi el #3 lugar del video con mas reproducciones del canal actual, conmemorando que fue la primera traducción y cover que se hizo de esa canción. Después del sierre de ikimonogakari226 Narucoco no quería adaptar nada. Cayo en depresión como los borrachos ahogando sus penas en música conociendo por influencias de Nekofany el k-pop, en el 2009 Narucoco decide seguir estudiando idiomas, así es como aprende coreano, lo dejo un tiempo pero pronto lo retomo cuando escucho a BIGBANG y después 2ne1 ahora adaptando para el 2011 la primera canción de coreano a español "Don't cry - Park Bom (2ne1)". En el nuevo canal su lema en cada descripción era "TV new evolution" N&N Asociados sabiendo que era una obra original, dirigida y adaptada por Narucoco interpretada por Nekofany Hubo un lapso en la que estuvieron peleados nekofany y Narucoco pero todo se aclaro y actualmente siguen trabajando juntos Lo que muchos no saben es que Nekofany NO TIENE MICROFONO y todos los covers que realiza son gracias a su celular (iPhone) y app del mismo, GarageBand y VoiceBand es lo que siempre sorprende. N&N Asociados; simple N de Nekofany y N de Narucoco Lista de canciones con adaptación original de Narucoco *Wind - akeboshi especial *Season's Call - Hyde *night flight *xxxHolic opening 2 especial *Don't Cry - Park Bom de Youtube *Gayoon (4Minute) - Shameless Lie especial *4minute - Mirror Mirror *Dash Girl especial *Dream High especial *Girls' Generation - THE BOYS de youtube *My color - 2PM de Youtube *Magic Castle - TVXQ! de Youtube *Moonlight - moumoon de youtube *G.NA - TOP GIRLde youtubel *Sistar19 MaBoy' de youtube' *BIGBANG - BEAUTIFUL de youtube *Be my baby - Wonder Girls de youtube *SDN48 - GAGAGA de youtube *AILEE - HEAVEN ' privado' *Miss A - TOUCH especial *Co-ed School - Too Late *Time machine especial *4MINUTE - Volume Up especial *BIGBANG - Bad Boy *GD&TOP - Oh Yeah! *FT Island - NEVERLAND especial *HershE - SuperStar especial *Miss A - Over U especial *TaeTiSeo - Baby Steps especial *JUNIEL - Fool ft. Jung YongHwa especial *Kaze no machie he especial *Rania - Doctor Feel Good *LED Apple - Someone met by chance[Conmemoracion especial] *Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Ending 1 *2NE1 - I LOVE YOU [Conmemoracion especial] *Tiffany (SNSD) - Because it's you *PSY ft. Hyuna - Gangnam Style [Conmemoracion especial con U.S.A] 100,000 reproducciones *SNSD - Paparazzi *TARA - SEXY LOVE *Wonder Girls - Nobody *Sistar - Loving U [Conmemoracion especial] *2NE1 - It's Hurt *TTS - Twinkle [Conmemoracion especial] *Baek Ji Young - Good Boy Cover [Conmemoracion especial] *BOYFRIEND - Love Style [Conmemoracion especial] *G-DRAGON - THAT XX *SUPER JUNIOR - SPY[Conmemoracion especial] Las conmemoraciones especiales son por ser videos con record de view o nadie mas tiene cantado el mismo tema Doblaje *Nekofany solo hizo el doblaje del primer episodio de K-pop Selection especial de Secret bajo la dirección de Narucoco se piensan hacer los demás episodios pero el primero no tubo el éxito que ellos esperaban por eso paralizaron el proyecto *Intro de xXx HoliC como Yuuko Conflictos *Hubo alguna vez en que una fan le pidió a Nekofany cantar "run devil run - SNSD" -Diana alias Yuuko- ellas dos se conocieron en Metroflog y administraban una pagina Yaoi, Nekofany acepto sin saber que aquella adaptación de Diana era de Manury una usuaria en Youtube que se dedica a la traducir canciones causando así la molestia de la usuaria y arremetiendo contra Nekofany y ganando solo declaraciones de otros usuarios como" ladrones, flojos y fraudulentos", Nekofany aclaro las cosas con Manury incluso dejando que nekofany interpretara Lonely y the Dj is mine de sus propias traducciones *En el video de Elisa Petrosky del fandub Hotaru no Hikari, Nekofany comento -cantare mejor que eso- refiriéndose a otro cover de había hecho y le había pedido opinión a Elisa, pero los fans de Elisa no lo entendían arremetiendo con Nekofany diciendo que era del montón y que no tenía talento que dejara de cantar, insultos y groserías se gano incluso una amiga fanduder de Elisa la bloqueo *Dos usuarios de Youtube tomaron la adaptación de "Wind-Akeboshi " diciendo que eran de su propiedad y dando permiso para utilizarla en varios amv y fandubs teniendo disputas entre fans *Realizo un cover de Gangnam Style con la famosa fandubber U.S.A, pero el cover fue robado por varios usuarios ademas que el Peru se vende como el single oficial, es el unico cover de fandudub kpop que alcanza el millon de reproducciones Curiosidades de Nekofany *Es fan de Fictioncami, Kibadubs y Elisa Petrosky *Su voz es comparada con la de GaYoon de 4MINUTES, Park Bom de 2ne1 y Namie Amuro así como sus vidratos similares a los de Ayumi Hamasaki y actualmente comparada con la voz de Hyuna de 4MINUTES por su interpretación de Gangnam Style *En julio del 2012 estuvo a cargo de la locución de una estación de radio por internet (iTunes a nekofany) *Quiere imitan la voz de Cristina Aguilera *En ocaciones puede imitar la voz de Thalía pero le sale mal *Sabe imitar a Shakira *Es súper mega fan de CL y Bom pero especialmente de esta ultima *Su familia odia su voz y esta en desacuerdo que cante *Ella y Narucoco cantaron don canciones juntos porque Narucoco no sabe cantar *En la preparatoria por un incidente con su mejor amiga, nekofany tubo que cantar sola una canción en japonés la cual se le olvido, colapso en el escenario causando el abucheo de toda la gente Curiosidades de Narucoco *Sabe diferentes idiomas entre ellos japonés, coreano e ingles *Toca el piano, guitarra, batería, *Es aprendiz de Dj *Solo le adapta a Nekofany y a nadie mas Enlaces Pagina Oficial en Facebook Blog Canal Actual Twitter Videos destacados thumb|left|200pxthumb|left|200pxthumb|right|200pxthumb|right|200px